


Монстр

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: мини G—PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Ходили слухи, что генерал Хакс завел себе монстра





	Монстр

**Author's Note:**

> Миллисент — не просто котик

— Добрый вечер, капитан Пьюви.

— Добрый, капитан Кенеди.

Голосвязь барахлила вторые сутки, но Пьюви все равно не мог отказать себе в малой радости — пообщаться с соратником и одним из тех немногих приятных ему людей, что остались в Первом Ордене. После гибели генерала Брендола Хакса все шло не так, как раньше. Многих бывших имперцев отстранили от должностей; кого-то понизили, кого-то отправили в отставку доживать свое на полузабытой базе в Неизведанных Регионах, кто-то просто пропал, как докладывали, «по стечению обстоятельств». Пьюви не сомневался, что за всем этим стоял шкодный малец Армитаж, который после смерти отца шел все выше и выше. Подлый юнец еще и окружил себя сворой молодых офицеришек, заступивших дорогу почтенным и уважаемым людям. Вроде него и Кенеди.

Их, приятелей еще со времен Империи, даже развели по разным кораблям. Модена отправили на «Молниеносный», Пьюви же достался «Финализатор». Формально это считалось повышением — но на самом деле, как Пьюви догадывался, назначения преследовали две цели: первая — отдалить двух приятелей друг от друга, чтобы не допустить сговора; вторая — унизить его, Пьюви, лично. Потому что если Моден командовал «Молниеносным» единовластно и безраздельно, то Пьюви приходилось подчиняться генералу Хаксу-младшему, избравшему «Финализатор» своим личным любимым кораблем и штаб-квартирой.

Приходилось скрипеть зубами, но исполнять приказы. Еще и эти слухи, которые ходили по «Финализатору», не внушали ни доверия, ни желания спать спокойно.

— О чем болтают теперь? — словно угадав его мысли, спросил Моден. Пьюви тоже отбросил формальности и запустил пальцы в то немногое, что осталось от некогда пышной шевелюры.

— Говорят, этот засранец… то есть, — Пьюви повысил голос, — многоуважаемый генерал Хакс, конечно… так вот, говорят, он завел себе какое-то чудовище.

Моден хмыкнул:

— А чудовище шлем не носит?

— Слухи как раз пошли из-за чудовища, которое носит шлем, — с неудовольствием признался Пьюви. — Кто-то из офицеров, Митака, кажется, углядел на этом самом шлеме глубокую такую царапину. А этот намордник, как ты сам знаешь, изготовлен из лучших сплавов дюрастила. Такой хер процарапаешь.

— Да ну, — усомнился Моден. — Брешут небось.

— Я бы поверил, что брешут, но вспомнилась мне такая история… — протянул Пьюви. — Помнишь, когда мы при старом генерале еще на «Освободителе» служили?

— Ну, помню.

— А помнишь, мы еще как-то раз со старым генералом выпивали?

— Какой из разов? — уточнил Моден.

— Не важно, — отмахнулся Пьюви. — Так я вспомнил, что в тот самый раз генерал пришел с перебинтованной рукой да зашитой мордой, вся в бакта-пластыре была.

— Было такое.

— А он тогда от поган… от многоуважаемого нынешнего генерала как раз к нам и направлялся.

— Хм…

— Вот тебе и «хм», — кисло ответил Пьюви. — Так что думается мне, про монстра ни хрена не брешут. И лучше бы его выкурить с корабля, пока этот… многоуважаемый нынешний генерал не решил натравить свое чудовище на кого-то, кто у него в печенках сидит.

— То есть на тебя? — проницательно уточнил Моден.

— Конечно на меня, — не без гордости ответил Пьюви. — Ты же на «Молниеносном» торчишь.

— Тогда собирай офицеров. Один ты точно ничего сделать не сможешь, Эдри.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Пьюви.

— И сообщи, как все пройдет.

— Обязательно. Конец связи.

Голограмма исчезла, и в каюте будто стало темнее. Пьюви еще посмотрел немного на голопроектор и решительно взял в руки датапад. Он соберет всех тех, кто оказался не на шутку испуган слухами, и вместе они избавятся от чудовища.

Хорошо бы еще избавиться и от Армитажа, но Пьюви отдавал себе отчет, что лучше будет иметь дело с разъяренным комнатным монстром, чем с разъяренным мелким поганцем.

***

Действовать решили в конце цикла, когда почти у всех наступало время отдыха. По несчастливому стечению обстоятельств это же время отдыха наступало и у генерала Хакса, но так, пожалуй, даже было лучше. Возможно, тот сумеет удержать свое комнатное чудовище, если что-то пойдет не так, и пострадает меньше людей. А возможно, удастся договориться словами, и тогда они все пронаблюдают, как Хакс выкинет свое чудовище через шлюз в открытый космос.

В последнем, впрочем, Пьюви сомневался: генерал Хакс слишком любил своих монстров.

Двадцать офицеров, помимо Пьюви, в ногу шагали к каюте Хакса. Каждый держал в руках бластер, и — Пьюви знал — каждый был на взводе. Избавиться от опасной твари они хотели, несомненно; но оказаться располосованным острыми когтями желания не имел никто из них.

Тем не менее они собирались это сделать.

Да помогут им звезды.

Кода доступа в каюту Хакса у них, конечно же, не было. На что они надеялись, Пьюви не понимал, как и не понимал, как они справятся с разъяренной тварью и не менее разъяренным генералом. А если уж у этого генерала будет магистр — тоже, вероятно, станет разъяренным, и они окажутся, без преувеличения, в полной заднице.

И все же обезопасить себя хотел каждый.

Даже если придется столкнуться с тремя разъяренными чудовищами ради этого.

Пьюви отважно шагнул вперед, когда они добрались до нужных дверей, и уже менее отважно запросил доступ. Спустя пару секунд двери разъехались, словно их ждали.

А на пороге сидело пушистое, толстое и ушастое нечто: с довольной улыбкой до ушей и сверкающими из полутьмы глазами.

Пьюви застыл, глядя на мелкую тварь.

— Мур-р-рау, — нежным голоском произнесла она и двинулась к Пьюви.

Тот невольно отступил на шаг и уперся спиной в своих соратников. Тварь подходила ближе и не спешила: лишь оценивающе смотрела на него. Вновь издала странный звук и…

Потерлась об его ногу.

А потом еще раз.

И еще один.

И все время издавала этот ситхов звук.

— Миллисент! — раздался голос Хакса откуда-то из глубины каюты. — Быстро сюда!

— Мур-р-рау, — недовольно произнесла тварь, последний раз потерлась о ногу Пьюви и бодро поскакала обратно в каюту.

Только тогда он сумел заставить себя отмереть.

— Кхм… — кашлянул Дату. — Это и есть то самое чудовище?

— Похоже на то, — с трудом ответил Пьюви и вытер пот со лба.

— А выглядит довольно безобидно. И зачем мы, собственно, тогда здесь?

— Я хотел спросить то же самое у вас, — раздался голос из дверей. На пороге стоял генерал Хакс — по-прежнему в форме, зато на руках держал свою тварь, которая издавала едва слышный рокот и довольно жмурилась.

— Ваше… животное, — пробормотал Пьюви.

— Это лот-кошка, — милостиво пояснил Хакс. — Она доставила неудобства? Странно, я не выпускал ее из каюты.

— Мы просто… кхм… волновались, что…

— Ясно, — хмыкнул Хакс. — Буду следить, чтобы она больше не выходила. Это все?

— Да, — ответил вместо Пьюви Дату. — Простите, сэр. Спокойной ночи, сэр.

Хакс кивнул, и двери в каюту вновь сомкнулись.

— Идиотизм… — пробормотал кто-то из младших офицеров. — Перепугались из-за какой-то сраной лот-кошки.

— Меньше надо было Пьюви слушать, — ответил ему второй.

Офицеры разошлись, и у каюты остался только Пьюви. Еще раз вытер пот со лба, беззвучно выругался и направился к себе.

Ему нужно было связаться с Моденом.

***

— Ну, как прошло? — спросил Моден, как только голосвязь установилась.

— Ужасно, — признался Пьюви.

— Кто-то пострадал? Ты в порядке?

— Нет. То есть да. То есть…

— Эй, Эдри. Успокойся.

— Лот-кошка! Это была сраная паршивая лот-кошка, чтоб ее!

Моден смотрел на него с пару секунд недоуменно, а потом расхохотался. От этого Пьюви стал еще мрачнее.

— Эй, приятель, — сквозь смех произнес Моден. — Ну, все же не так плохо. А помнишь, как однажды на Лотале…

— Моден!

— Что?

— Заткнись.

Сейчас Пьюви точно не хотел вспоминать, как на Лотале умудрился напороться на гнездовье лот-котят и как удирал от защищавшей их лот-кошки.

Нет, он все-таки был прав.

Питомцем Хакса оказалась та еще тварь.

А остальные просто не знали, на что она способна.


End file.
